The Cutie Map (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)
The Cutie Map is the 1st episode of Season 5 of Sonic: Adventures in Equestria, and a reimagining of the Season 4 MLP: FiM Two Parter of the same name. Summary Lyric escapes from his imprisonment and forms a unlikely alliance with Eggman and Zavok to destroy all organic life on the planet, though when Lyric takes control of Eggman's army, it'll take the work of the Team Sonic, the Princesses of Harmony, Trixie, Sunset, the Babylon Rouges and new ally Starlight Glimmer to stop the last ancient from achieving his goals. Plot As Twilight Sparkle and her friends settle into their new castle, they discover a map that shows trouble across Equestria. Traveling to an ancient tomb near where Team Sonic was chasing Eggman, after the two hero groups reunite, Sonic is stopped by Amy from opening the door, but when Metal Sonic and Zavok ambush the group, Sonic opens the door and the group escape. Inside, they encounter their old enemy Lyric, who has just recently escaped from his imprisonment, Lyric recognizes Sonic as the one who foiled his plans the first time around and captures the group before making his escape, revealing he made a alliance with Eggman and Zavok in the process, but Tails deactivates the shackles, setting them free After escaping the tomb with help from the Babylon Rogues and reuniting with Spike, Sunset and Trixie, the heroes head to "Our Town" to talk to Cliff about Lyric's escape and after talking to the town's leader, Starlight Glimmer, Tails realizes that Lyric plans to power an army of war robots with the Chaos Crystals to create a world of twisted metal and robots, which was the main reason why he was imprisoned by The Ancients when they discovered the plan; the group then set out to retrieve the Chaos Crystals before Lyric and his alliance does, using the Cutie Map as a guide to help them track them down. After no success and after the heroes find four of the eight crystals, Lyric betrays Eggman and Zavok, programming Metal Sonic against them. The group defeat Metal Sonic, Zavok, Eggman and retrieve the final few Chaos Crystals, though a attack on the town allows Lyric to steal them back, the heroes, the Babylon Rogues, Shadow Lock, Cliff, Q-N-C, Starlight, Party Favor, Double Diamond, Sugar Belle and Night Glider set out to Lyric's Lair to stop him. During the battle, Lyric manages to use the shackles from eariler to ensnare the heroes, but before he can take advantage of the situation, the Mane Six tap into their alicorn powers and free themselves, before a blast from Eggman hits Lyric, freeing the group. Sonic then ties up Lyric with assistance from the Mane Six and removes Lyric's technopathy device to incapacitate him; Knuckles discards it. The heroes are celebrated for their actions, Twilight decides to take Starlight as her own student after the rest of the Mane Six accept her as a friend and Lyric is sent to Tartarus for his crimes, his cage being right next to Lord Tirek's, however, Eggman recovers the technopathy device and uses it to revive Metal Sonic. Differences *Instead of Starlight Glimmer, Lyric is the main villain for the episode. *Starlight's village, Our Town, still exists in this timeline, having previously appeared in From the Shadows, in fact, Starlight herself made several cameo appearances throughout Season 4. *Unlike her canon version, Starlight didn't try to replace everyone in her town's cutie marks with equal signs. Transcript The Cutie Map (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)/Transcript Recap "Last time on Sonic Adventures in Equestria, our heroes discovered that Lyric had escaped from his prison and had formed a alliance to Eggman and Zavok in order to rid the world of all organic life, thankfully, Lyric still needed his crystals in order to fully re-activate his army, so with the help of the Castle of Friendship's Cutie Map, which helps find Friendship Problems and other threats, our heroes and new ally Starlight Glimmer raced to get to the crystals before he did, eventually however, Lyric decided to turn on Eggman and Zavok, even using his control device to turn Eggman's entire army against him, with four out of the eight crystals aqquired, our heroes must quickly get the rest before it's too late, will Team Sonic and the Mane Six stop Lyric in time, or will the last ancient's world of metal become reality, find out next on Sonic Adventures in Equestria." Trivia *The main story is heavily based on Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric. *Starlight becomes Twilight's student much eariler due to her heroic actions in the episode, in addition, her backstory, though similar to her canon counterpart, was changed so it would make it look like Starlight was inspired by the selfless heroic acts of the Mane Six, effectivly making her re-think her life choices and deciding to change for the better. *The main theme from Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric plays at the beginning of the episode. *"Radiant Garden" from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep plays when the scene cuts to the Castle of Friendship. *"New World" from Digimon Fusion plays during the opening. *"Hand in Hand" from Kingdom Hearts plays when the Mane Six prepare to take off. *Metal Sonic's boss theme from Sonic Mania plays when Metal Sonic first appears. *"The Deadly Six Theme" from Sonic Lost World plays when Zavok appears. *"Here We Are" from Undertale plays when Team Sonic and the Mane Nine are inside the tomb. *"The Ruined World of the Future" from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) plays when the heroes discover Lyric had escaped. *The instrumental version of "Catch Me If You Can" plays when the Babylon Rogues appear on screen. *"Peaceful" from Team Sonic Racing plays when the heroes reach Our Town. *"Discovery" from Sonic Mania Adventures plays when the heroes meet Starlight Glimmer. *"Snowy" from Undertale plays after In Our Town finishes. *"Meeting Team Vector" from Team Sonic Racing plays when the heroes go to talk to Cliff. *"Stronger Monsters" from Undertale plays when the heroes facing the Driller Worm. *"Vs. Metal Sonic (US Mix)" from Sonic Forces plays when Metal Sonic appears after the heroes find the Verdant Crystal. *"What I'm Made Off" from Sonic Heroes plays when Metal reappears. *"Meeting Team Sonic" plays when the heroes agree to stop Lyric once and for all. *The E3 Instrumental version of "His World" from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) plays when Sonic and the others enter Lyric's base. *"The Encounter" from Kingdom Hearts II plays when Team Sonic, the Mane Nine and the others battle Lyric. *"New Journeys" from Sonic Forces plays when the heroes return to Our Town. *"Time Trials" by Hyper Potions plays during the ending credits. Category:Sonic: Adventures in Equestria Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MarieCarrasco143 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Episodes